I wanted my hands to be held too
by feieieii
Summary: Rivaille and Hanji work in an orphanage, they take cares of kids new there for 2 years, Rivaille thinks every year is the same, till one kid take his steps to the orphanage door, changing Rivaille's whole life
1. Chapter 1

**OK this is my first fanfic idk i will sound very fjghdkj so yeah be patient with me eheuheuheu**

**Young Eren/Rivaille also ofc Hanji is there+* **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Step. Step. Step  
_"This annoying day has come again..."_  
these are the words which Rivaille says every 2 years, having a part-time job in an orphanage, taking care of a kid for 2 years or maybe more?, well for the many years he worked in, the kids he took care of, many of them were so happy to leave him as Rivaille wasn't like the others, taking everything easily, or playing with them all the time, nope, he kept his usual angry-looking face he also rarely talks to the kids or tell them what they like, ok, that was pretty easy for Rivaille..well, till now, maybe things will change this year.

Exactly, Rivaille didn't know that these 2 years may have a great effect on his life.

"You are late as always, Rivaille", hearing these words, Rivaille sighed in annoyance, he turned his back to look at the speaker, Hanji Zoe, they were friends- or not? well from Hanji's point of view they were more than friends of course! she always pulls Rivaille to go shopping with her, when she buys many things and make Rivaille carry them, or maybe she makes Rivaille help her in cleaning? or taking care of the kid she looked after? well that always happens, but from Rivaille's point of view? _oh shit why are you here again, Hanji- just leave me alone.._

"Well, it is not like it's going to be harder than the last year"

Rivaille looked at the window "whoever I am going to take care of, he'd better be polite or el-" he was interrupted by the announce of the arriving of the new kids they were going to take care of, well, all of them looked pretty nice, they were all laughing, talking to each others, though some of them were nervous, well, all of them looked pretty well..all of them..except..

Rivaille took some steps nearer to the kid he was going to take care of for the coming 2 years, he looked down at him with his usual face, he could clearly see the kid wasn't pleased, he wasn't smiling, he wasn't even talking, or looking up at him, he kept looking away, till he glanced Rivaille coming towards him, he looked up at him

"Hey, brat, I would like you to know that I don't like taking care of kids-"

"Aaaah!" said the annoyed young boy "No one forced you to do this goddamn job! if you hate that, just quit already"

"I didn't ask for your opinion, and you should have waited till I complete my sentence, shouldn't you?"

"Don't tell me what to do"

then there was a long moment of silence between them, Rivaille stared at the kid, raising his eyebrow, sighing  
"This is gonna be tough" said Rivaille under his breath, he then extended his hand offering to shake hands with the kid "Name is Rivaille, I will be taking care of you for these 2 godda- I mean years"

the kid stared at Rivaille's hand for some moments then to Rivaille, he stared back at his hand, then he shoved his hands in his pockets, he looked away trying to avoid looking at Rivaille, his tone changed from annoyance to sadness, it seems like his voice was calmer, and maybe, trembling a little..  
"Sorry about my rudeness, name is Eren, Eren Jaeger"

Rivaille sighed, pulling his hand back "Jaeger then,"  
"Call me Eren" after saying that, Eren took his way to his new room in this new place, he ignored Rivaille calling for him to come back.

Rivaille rubbed the back of his head thinking what to do, now it is more like his first day at work ever, as all the kids obeyed him, or even just sat and did nothing because they were afraid of Rivaille, it just changed this year..  
_"Holy crap, cannot this day get wo-"_

waking Rivaille up from his thoughts was Hanji jumping on his back, with her usual grin

"So? how did it go? like every year? go ahead Rivaille! Tell me!"

"It is not of your-" before he continued, he glanced a paper on the ground written on it Eren's name with coloured pencils, it seems like the one who took care of Eren wrote it to the next one who will look after him  
Rivaille picked it up, staring at it for some minutes, he nodded to himself and started walking towards the door of the orphanage, on seeing that, Hanji tilted her head

"Rivaille! where you going?"

"C'mon, Hanji, I will think I will have to work for real this year, I will need your help"

_"Eren Jaeger, 7-year-old kid, always skips school, never gets on with who takes care of him, refuses anything wither he likes or not- and what's with that note? why the hell has that person drew two hands holding each others?didn't the kid refuse to shake hands with everyone there? duh! I hope this is a goddamn nightmare!"_

* * *

**So yep, we stop here, I may make a new chapter next week! see you! **

**(if you wanted to contact me, twitter feieieii )**


	2. Chapter 2

_OK..I have been walking all day, looking for the goddamned person who took care of the goddamned kid called Eren Jaeger, this is annoying..I have never thought I would do this in my life..and what is more annoying is-_

"I have been sitting on that fucking chair for 3 fucking hours WHILE you are eating and enjoying yourself, shouldn't we the hell be looking for the goddamned person"

"Sorry!" said Hanji while chewing her food, she was very busy eating all kinds of food was there as it was tasty and free "What was her name again?"

Rivaille rolled his eyes, looked again in the paper, sighing"Petra Ral", he then shoved the paper in Hanji's face "And here you go, take a look at the address, now let's go" he took his steps outta the restaurant, Hanji grabbed the piece of paper and followed him taking one last donut with her

"You should have eaten at least one thing, it is very tasty", said Hanji taking her last bite of donuts "ah..It finished"

"I am sure you'd have said the same thing even if it wasn't tasty, you know why?" Rivaille said tossing his head up

"Why?"

"because it is for free"

"You just didn- oh look, it is the orphanage the so-called Petra works in!" Hanji points at the building beside them on the left, Rivaille moved his head slowly to take a look at it, ok, so it looked quite old, sorta dirty-

_How the hell could this brat live in that dirty place..when was the last time it touched water..?_

Hanji -once again- pulled Rivaille out of his thoughts, pulling his sleeve, putting on her goggles "Now, let's go!" said raising her hand up in the sky, looking at Rivaille like if she is telling him to raise his hand up too, she kept staring at him, so he did, in order to make her stop staring at him with this usual grin, he just raised his hand slowly, lazily "Yeeeaah.."

Taking their steps, entering the old orphanage Eren used to live in, Rivaille looked around seeking for that person, who could take care of Eren, well, as Rivaille thought, unlike Rivaille, Hanji rushed to ask about her, she asked everyone, even the kids, who all pointed at the orange-haired girl, for Hanji, she was sorta short, as tall as Rivaille or something, nevermind how she looked like, Hanji pulled Rivaille and ran to where she was, the patted her shoulder twice to make her look at them, The young lady quickly turned her back to see who was it, Hanji waved at her, Rivaille didn't look pretty interested in anything, he kept looking away, sighing in annoyance, Hanji kicked Rivaille leg slightly, she then pointed at herself

"I am Hanji, Hanji Zoe, nice to meet you, Petra Ral!" she then pointed at Rivaille "and this shortie is Rivaille! nice to meet you..again!"

"Shortie, my ass" said Rivaille under his breath, he looked at Hanji with an angry expression as if he was telling her to wait for the pay-back, he pushed Hanji away as he wanted to talk to Petra, as he opened his mouth to talk, Petra quickly began talking

"You are here to ask about Eren, if I am not mistaken"

Rivaille raised his eyebrow, now it has got interesting, he folded his arms up to his chest, leaning his body to the wall "I would like to know how did you manage to get on well with him, or more like, I would like to know everything about him"

"I didn't get on well with him-" Petra said as she wore a sad expression on her face, Rivaille looked more confused, while Hanji excused herself and went to play with some kids till Rivaille finishes talking with Petra

"But the note...!"

"About that! I wasn't the one who wrote it, I found it with Eren, I found out that whoever wrote that paper is dead now, which had a great effect on Eren making him like that, it is more like, he doesn't want to trust anyone as not to hurt them"

"Sounds ridiculous. ..."

"For you..or us, maybe it does" said Petra as she shrugs sighing "but for him it is good, but there's also one more reason he never trusts anyone...well as I heard"

"As you heard?"

"Yeah, I was -like you- looking for information about him, when someone told me that his parents weren't dead but they left him without returning, or asking about him, until the person who wrote the note found him and helped him"

"I see.."

"But maybe you'll be able to do what I wasn't able to! We are counting on you!"

"Tch..don't start!"

"Maybe, Eren will know that he can trust you like he trusted that person"

_I was wrong..it has gone like a total nightmare, whoever died, he effected on Eren which may effect on all of us, it seems like he went through a lot, and it also seems like someone whould have to help him_

"I will see what I can do, thanks for the help"

"Do your best then!"

"I will.."


End file.
